The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for making motor armatures and more particularly to a new and improved apparatus for automatically testing each armature winding and its connection to the associated commutator bar and for controlling the fusing or welding machine making the winding-commutator connections according to the test response.
In an electric motor manufacturing process, armatures are produced by a coil winding machine that automatically winds the coil about the armature in a predetermined pattern. The ends or loops of the coil are temporarily connected to the assigned commutator segments (tang or slot) on the armature shaft by the winding machine, by hand or by a supplemental lead connecting machine. To finalize the connection the machine welds or fuses the tang or slot and wire assembly.
Although other tests may be made during welding on known machines (such as welding current measurements), it is standard to complete all bonded connections to the commutators after which the armature is removed for quality testing. This is accomplished by an operator manually placing the armature in an automatic or semi-automatic armature testing device. If a bad connection or open or shorted winding is indicated, the armature is repaired, if possible, or scrapped.
This conventional procedure results in an excessive waste of capital equipment time, operator time and electrical energy. This can be seen in those instances where the machine makes a bad connection or some other problem exists with one of the early windings welded or fused to the commutators. In such case, present practice is, nevertheless, to complete all remaining connections since testing is done at a subsequent station. Furthermore, while a defective armature is being tested, the machines may be incorporating the same defect into other armatures in process of being made.